softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
RapidRep Test Suite
Die RapidRep Test Suite ist eine Software zur Testautomatisierung für das Back-End. Sie automatisiert die Testdurchführung, Testauswertung und die Testdokumentation. RapidRep wird von der FINARIS Financial Software Partner GmbH in Frankfurt am Main entwickelt. Geschichte Die RapidRep Produktpalette hat ihre Wurzeln im revisionssicheren Excel-Sheet Reporting. In einem Kundenprojekt für die Finanzbranche (QIS-Studien) bestand die Aufgabe darin, Geschäftsdaten aus verschiedenen Datenquellen in einer von der Deutschen Bundesbank vorgegebenen Excel Arbeitsmappe nachvollziehbar darzustellen. Aufgrund der positiven Erfahrungen aus diesem und anderen Projekten hat sich FINARIS im Jahr 2008 dazu entschlossen, aus einem ‘Tool’ ein eigenständiges Produkt zu entwicklen und anschließend zu vermarkten. Die Funktionalität zur Testautomatisierung wurde 2009 in Form der RapidRep Test Suite freigegeben und seitdem ständig weiterentwickelt. Versionsgeschichte Komponenten Die RapidRep Test Suite besteht aus mehreren Anwendungen. Dadurch entsteht ein arbeitsteiliger Workflow mit unterschiedlichen Rollen und Aufgaben. Funktionen und Features Automatisierte Durchführung und Auswertung von Testfällen Je nachdem wie das Ergebnis einer parametrisierten Testfalllogik ausfällt, kann RapidRep den Testfällen den Status "Passed" oder "Failed" zuordnen. Die bei jeder Testdurchführung erzeugte Excel Arbeitsmappe enthält zahlreiche Details, die dabei helfen den Test nachzuvollziehen und im Fehlerfalle die Ursache für die Abweichung vom Soll-Verhalten zu finden. Die RapidRep Test Suite kann keine Oberflächen (Web, SWT, .NET etc.) testen, sondern konzentriert sich auf das Back-End (Non-GUI). Für Oberflächentests gibt es zahlreiche Tools. Integration in einen Testprozess Die Ergebnisse der automatisierten Testdurchführung tauscht die RapidRep Test Suite auf Wunsch mit einem Test- und Fehlermanagementsystem aus. Ein Konfigurationsdialog ermöglicht eine feldweise Zuordnung von Attributen. Dadurch ist sichergestellt, dass das Reporting im Testmanagementsystem auf aktuellen Daten beruht. Automatisierte Stapelverarbeitung Die RapidRep Testing CLI kann Testfälle im Batchbetrieb automatisiert ausführen. Die Befehle befinden sich unter Windows in einer BAT-bzw. CMD-Datei. Bei Betrieb auf einer anderen Plattform (z.B. Linux/Unis) stehen die CLI-Befehle in einer Shell-Datei. Ein Benutzer startet Stapeldateien manuell oder plant die Verarbeitung in einen Ablauf ein, z.B. auf Basis eines Schedulingprogrammes. Modellbasiertes Testen Die RapidRep Test Suite unterstützt eine auf das Back-End ausgelegte Form des modellbasierten Testens. Fachliche Anforderungen für das Back-End werden dabei in sogenannten RapidRep Regelwerken ausgedrückt. Damit lässt sich anhand von Modellen das Soll-Verhalten des Systems nicht nur simulieren, sondern auch im Voraus bestimmen. Diese Form des modellbasierten Testens wurde mit Hilfe der RapidRep Test Suite bereits in Projekten der Finanzbranche angewandt.Werner Märkl, Hans-Peter Möller: "Effizienzsteigerung durch modellbasiertes Testen." In: Wirtschaftsinformatik & Management, 2013-03, Seite 48-55. Springer Verlag. Berechtigungsmanagement RapidRep bietet verschiedene Funktionen zum Berechtigungsmanagement, zum Beispiel das Anlegen und Verwalten von Berechtigungsrollen und/oder die externe Benutzerauthentifizierung per LDAP/JDBC. Als Faktor der Qualitätssicherung findet das Vier-Augen-Prinzip Umsetzung. Cloud-Computing In der Enterprise Edition bietet RapidRep die Möglichkeit, RapidRep im Cloud-Computing Betriebsmodell zu nutzen. Die RapidRep Test Suite kann dabei innerhalb einer privaten Cloud als Software as a Service verwendet werden. Bei Nutzung der Software in einer Cloud können vor allem Aufträge für die Calculate, Render und Testing Services auf die Rechner der Cloud verteilt werden, was eine parallele Abarbeitung erlaubt. Die parallele Durchführung von Tests in einer Cloud verringert die Laufzeit von Testzyklen; zudem sind Einschränkungen durch die Anzahl physischer Arbeitsplätze in der Cloud nicht mehr vorhanden. Vgl.: "But for functional testing you may want to avail yourself of the added capacity of the cloud for a number of reasons. You might want to run a number of tests in parallel and thus cut down on the time needed to complete a lengthy test run. (...) Practically anything you can do with virtualization in house you can do in the cloud, but without the limits inherent in a lab of any size. (...) The days of dedicating a physical computer to run a single test are gone (...)." Randy Hayes: "Moving your Test Lab to the Cloud" In: Automated Software Testing Magazine. Special Edition 2010, Volume 2, Issue 4. S.10f. Abgerufen am 23. April 2013. Anwendung und Systemumgebung Anwendungsmöglichkeiten der RapidRep Test Suite sind insbesondere Funktions- und Vergleichstests (beispielsweise zur Datenmigration) sowie das Messen von Datenqualität. Einsatzfelder Einsatzarten der RapidRep Test Suite: Begriffe nach ISTQB. [http://www.german-testing-board.info/downloads/pdf/CT_Glossar_DE_EN_V21.pdf German Testing Board e.V. (Hrsg.): ISTQB®/GTB Standardglossar der Testbegriffe Deutsch/Englisch Version 2.1], 01.04.2010. Abgerufen am 18.04.2013. Unterstützte Test- und Fehlermanagementsysteme Test- und Fehlermanagementsysteme können mit der RapidRep Test Suite beliebig kombiniert werden. So können zum Beispiel Testfälle aus einem Testmanagementsystem ausgelesen und die Ergebnisse in einem Test Run abgelegt werden, während Fehler (Defekte) an ein anderes Test- und Fehlermanagementsystem übermittelt werden. RapidRep unterstützt die folgenden Testmanagementsysteme: Zum Erzeugen und Bearbeiten von Fehlermeldungen können die folgenden Fehlermanagementsysteme an RapidRep angebunden werden: Systemumgebung Die RapidRep Test Suite läuft auf folgenden Plattformen: Die Aufträge für die Erzeugung der Excel Arbeitsmappen müssen auf Windows-Plattformen laufen. Das RapidRep Repository unterstützt folgende Datenbanken: Zur Erstellung der Testauswertungsberichte unterstützt die RapidRep Test Suite die folgenden Excel Versionen: * Microsoft Excel 2003 * Microsoft Excel 2007 * Microsoft Excel 2010 * Microsoft Excel 2013 Lizenzmodell Die RapidRep Test Suite wird seit Version 5.0 in vier verschiedenen Editionen angeboten: die frei erhältliche Express Edition, sowie die jeweils lizenzierbare Desktop Edition, Team Edition und Enterprise Edition. Die Editionen unterscheiden sich im Funktionsumfang und den jeweils unterstützten Systemen. Die Express Edition dient als zeitlich begrenzte Evaluierungsversion, kann von der Homepage heruntergeladen werden und erfordert eine einmalige Aktivierung. Für Bildungseinrichtungen kann die RapidRep Test Suite zeitlich unbegrenzt kostenlos genutzt werden. * Desktop Edition: Lizenz je Installation auf einem Arbeitsplatzrechner * Team Edition: "Floating" Lizenz (CAL) * Enterprise Edition: "Floating" Lizenz (CAL) Weblinks * http://rapidrep.com/de/test-suite Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Testsoftware